


Attributes of a Fast Learner

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus is ever thankful that his boyfriend is indeed a fast learner... Contains Slash sexual acts so PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attributes of a Fast Learner

**Attributes of a Fast Learner by HPFangirl71**

“I’ve never actually done this before” Scorpius admitted in a bashful hush.

His boyfriend gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry… you’ll do just fine… you’re a fast learner” Albus whispered back, pulling the other boy close by his blue and bronze tie.

Scorpius felt better at Al’s words and allowed himself to be brought closer for a brief snog. Al’s lips tasted exquisite and he wondered if the boy would taste just as good everywhere else. Letting his hand reach between them he grasped at Al’s groin and pulled slowly up and down on his boyfriend’s already aroused member.

************

Scorpius was still nervous but knew he really wanted this. With borrowed Gryffindor courage, he slid down his boyfriend’s body. He took in the beauty of Al’s cock, long and erect with a dusky pink tinge upon its tip. A glistening drop of pre-cum almost beckoned him to taste it. He swallowed back his fear and reached his tongue out tentatively for that lone droplet. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d anticipated, a little bit bitter but mostly salty. He laid a few gentle kisses down the length of Al’s shaft and heard him let out a soft groan.

************

Scorpius swiped his tongue up and down his boyfriend’s cock a couple more times before taking the tip into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks like he’d seen in wizarding porn, he let it slide back and forth between his lips. Pulling off, he looked up at Al who had his eyes half closed.

“Am I doing it right?”

“Oh yeah… more baby, please do it some more” Al breathlessly pleaded, while his hands buried themselves within Scorpius’ long blonde locks.

Scorpius smiled with self-satisfaction before continuing. Al just moaned again, ever grateful that his boyfriend was _indeed_ a fast learner.


End file.
